Magnus' Shattered Heart
by Silverridge1739
Summary: "What- who- Magnus?" Alec turned to the warlock, who was panting, staring with venom filled eyes at his father. Not taking his eyes off the demon, he said, "You remember my father. He's here to kill you. I would suggest you run."


The party was loud, noisy, and obnoxious. Everything Alec hated. The only reason he was there was because he'd heard a rumor that there were rogue vampires on the loose, and that they would be here tonight. He sighed, and took a sip of his drink, wincing at the salty taste. They really ought to get better drinks here. He set his glass down and glanced around the room, squinting in the harsh strobe light that shot through the room. Snarling erupted behind him, and he turned, seeing four vampires, long fangs extending over their lower lips, dead black eyes staring at him, briefly gleaming red in the dim light as they scurried away. Frowning, Alec sipped his drink again, narrowing his eyes at the hint of lime. What was- he slumped to the ground, crashing against the table, eyes rolling up into his head. On the other side of a room, the four vampires tucked away an empty vial, laughing softly.

When Alec woke, he was lying in bed with a pounding headache. Jace was leaning in the door frame, watching him.

"Morning, princess. Get enough beauty sleep? Never would've found you if I hadn't come looking for you. What were you doing anyway?" Alec propped himself up on his elbows.

"Found evidence of some rogue vampires at the party. Went to check it out. Then its all- fuzzy." Jace laughed, smirking.

"You mean to tell me _Alec Lightwood _got _drunk?_ Not possible." Alec laughed shakily.

"I don't really know. Possibly. I didn't hear anything about the rogue vampires though. I'm not really sure if they were actually there." Alec remembered hazy memories of strobe lights, loud music, and lime drinks. "I suppose I did get a bit drunk." Jace laughed again, and helped Alec to his feet.

"Are you going to Magnus' again?" He smirked, and Alec shrugged.

"Probably."

* * * Three Hours Later * * *

Alec leaned on the buzzer leading Magnus' flat, waiting impatiently, fingering the holes in his blue sweater nervously. After a few minutes with no response, Alec sighed and fished out the key Magnus had given him. He had it in the lock, ready to twist, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Cat eyes, slitted with amusement, stared into his blue ones, and Alec reached out and traced the warlock's jawline carefully, delicately.

"Oh, Alec." Magnus breathed, and then smiled softly. "Let's go inside then."

They spent the next three hours exploring each other, Magnus with his slow, sweet kisses turning to rapid fire passion, Alec's hands tangled in Magnus' long, silky black hair.

"I love you." Alec murmured into his ear, and Magnus brought his head down swiftly, pressing his lips to Alec's, brushing his long, slender fingers over Alec's face, tracing the curve of his cheekbone, the arch of his eyebrow, the outline of his lips.

It was bliss, pure and simple. Magnus' hips dug into his as he lay on top of Alec, one hand cupping his neck, the other tangled in his hair. After a few minutes, Alec flinched, and broke away from Magnus' soft embrace, jumping up.

"What?" He asked quickly, reaching up to stroke Alec's hair. But he was speechless. Because when he'd looked up at Magnus, he had seen round, golden eyes, with silky golden curls and Marks twining up his neckline, around his tan biceps.

"I should go." Alec muttered, bending to pick up his sweater, tugging it over his head. It caught on his ear, and in the darkness of the sweater, Alec felt Magnus' gentle, light fingers pulling the rest of the fabric down. Just like when he'd been six or seven, sitting with Jace in the training room as he tried to put on the black gear. Jace's fingers, slender and delicate, had pulled it down over his head and, laughing, had pushed Alec over, landing on top of him, trying to hold Alec down. They wrestled, and Alec remembered panting, laughing, looking up into those bright, golden eyes, and he'd _known_.

"Alec. Don't go." Magnus murmured, pulling him back onto the couch. He rested his head on Alec's shoulder, tilting his head so he was looking up at Alec, who was stiff as a board. "Alec?" Magnus snapped his fingers in front of his face, sparks flying. "Are you okay?" Alec nodded numbly, mind racing, and Magnus got up to stand in front of him. Tilting Alec's head up with a finger, he smiled dangerously.

"Good." And dipped his head down, lips crashing against Alec in a tidal wave of love, hands gripping his shoulders as he leaned into him, not noticing Alec wasn't returning the passion. Deftly, Magnus parted Alec's lips, tongue brushing against Alec's lip. "Oh, Alec. My Alec. Have you ever been more beautiful?" Magnus nipped Alec's lip lightly, then a bit harder, until a groan escaped Alec's lips.

_Beautiful. _Jace was beautiful. An avenging angel. _Stop thinking about Jace! _He snapped to himself, but images raced through his mind. Jace, eyebrow raised, holding up a bloody demon head, Jace, running down the hill towards Alec, being chased by hordes of demons, Jace-

"Alec." Magnus whispered against Alec's lips, but no flutter aroused in his heart as it usually did. "Oh my dear, dear Alexander." He leaned down to kiss Alec again, but this time Alec held up a hand.

"I've really got to go. I- I promised Jace I'd train with him." He lied, and Magnus frowned slightly at Jace's name, pulling his blue robe back on.

"If you must." Magnus consented regretfully, and brushed a butterfly kiss against Alec's neck. "Don't forget me." Alec forced a smile.

"How could I?" And turned to go, aware of Magnus' piercing eyes watching him with hurt.

Alec ran the whole was back to the Institute, boots splashing in the rain that pattered down onto his back, soaking his coat. Why was he thinking about Jace when he was with _Magnus_? Sweet, fiery, wonderful Magnus. Jace was fiery. He's wonderful. He could even be sweet, if he wanted to be. Magnus was like twilight; secretive, dark, surprising. Jace was like the dawn, bright, confident, brave. But so was Magnus, in a way. In fairness, Magnus was as much like the dawn as Jace, and Jace as much like twilight as Magnus.

Realization nearly caused Alec to trip over a curb. _He only liked Magnus because he reminded him of Jace. _Magnus, who'd almost sacrificed himself to save him. Jace, who'd have done the same if _he _was immortal.

Alec darted into the Institute, running to where he knew Jace would be. The training room. The only place Clary didn't like to go much. Predictably, she was sitting outside the door, hair cascading over her sketchbook. She didn't even look up when he darted past, bursting into the training room.

"Jace-" He began, then stopped short. Jace was fighting Isabelle, sweat glistening on his lithe, Marked body, golden curls damp. He finished off Isabelle by knocking her legs out from under her with a sweeping, graceful sidekick, then turned around. Trying to wipe the mooning look he was sure he had off his face, he tried to force his mouth into an approving smile.

"Yeah?" Jace asked, and Alec left the doorway, walking towards him.

"Nice side kick." Alec said, eyes tracing Jace's bare chest, his rippling muscles, his well-formed torso, until Isabelle cleared her throat noisily. He tore his eyes away from Jace and glanced at her, cheeks flushed. "Could you- leave for a sec? And Jace-" He addressed his _parabatai_, staring fixedly at Jace's hand, "put a shirt on." Isabelle cast a resentful glance over her shoulder as she strode out, and Jace pulled on a black V-neck t-shirt.

"What's up? I thought you were going to _Magnus'_?" Jace smirked, and Alec's face flushed.

"Uh, actually- about that-"

"Oh, did you break up? What, did you wear that awful sweater the color of Church's hairballs?" Alec frowned,

"No! It's just- um, " He swallowed, "IthinkIonlylikeMagnusbecauseheremindsmeofyou." He said quickly, in one breath, and Jace shot a quizzical look at Alec.

"Come again?"

"I think- I think I only like Magnus because- he reminds me of you." Eyes glued to the floor, Alec waited for the laugh, the sarcastic remark, but Jace was silent.

"Alec- I don't think you've got this right-" Jace started, but Alec shook his head.

"No! I'm- I'm sure." Magnus' eyes, full of hurt, flashed in his mind, quickly turning golden with perfect, long lashes, looking at him with-

"Alec!" Jace waved his hand impatiently in front of his face. "I really don't think you should-"

"But really-" Alec blurted, "Think about it. Every time I look at him, I see you. I'm telling you, the only reason I like Magnus is _because of you_!"

"Alec?" A soft voice whispered, and Alec whirled to see Magnus standing in the doorway, face, for once, completely readable. It was a mask of hurt, anger, and sadness.

"Magnus- I-" Alec stuttered, and Jace silently edged towards the door. With a flick of his wrist, Magnus caused the door to slam shut.

"Well? Is it true?" Magnus demanded, and Alec made a kind of whimper in his throat. "Alec- I need to know _the truth_" Magnus' fists were clenched, face pale, and Alec swallowed.

"I- I thought you were the one, I did. But just now, every time I looked at you, I saw Jace. I can't be in love with two people, right? _Right_?" Alec's voice rose, and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"You do realized Jace is _straight _and has a _girlfriend_?" Alec shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pretend anymore. I couldn't do that to you Magnus." Jace was shaking his head slowly.

"I can't _believe _you Alec. You would give up _Magnus?_"

"For you." Alec said hopefully, and Jace glared at him.

"There are _so _many reasons why that _wouldn't _work. Love is forbidden between _parabatai, _I'm straight, I have a _girlfriend, _I had _no _interest in you _whatsoever,"_

"It doesn't MATTER!" Alec yelled gleefully, and Magnus turned and walked out. Alec barely noticed, eyes glued on Jace's face, until he followed him. Alec's happy mood evaporated, and suddenly he wondered why he'd been so happy in the first place.

Hours later, Alec had wound up huddled in a corner of the library, tears leaking out of his eyes, reflecting on how unfair the world was. It wasn't his bloody fault he didn't feel for Magnus the same way he felt for Jace. Or that Jace didn't like him. Or that it was forbidden.

"It's not fair." He whispered into the darkness of his arms, and someone leaned up against him. He jerked his head up, and saw Isabelle playing with a loose thread on his sweater. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged,

"You're my brother. And you're an idiot." Alec frowned at her,

"I am _not_."

"Oh yes you are. You have this delusional idea that the only reason you like Magnus is because he reminds you of Jace. Well, that's stupid. I'm not sure why you believed you saw Jace in Magnus, but I've seen you two together. You're made for each other. And you're wrecking it. Now, go talk to him or something." Isabelle jerked him to his feet, and gave him a push. Alec stumbled to the door, and left to go find Magnus.

He was in his loft, throwing things. China, pants, bowties, anything he could find. Why was Alec acting so strangely? Why did he think he was in love with Jace? Was he? A china teapot smashed against the doorframe as Alec opened it cautiously. A purple fedora hit him in the face.

"Hey! What the bloody hell was that?" Alec spluttered, pushing aside the fedora. A plate flew past his head, narrowly missing it.

"Stupid, bloody, idiot-" Magnus muttered, then looked up, "Hey, I was just talking about you." He said bitterly, glaring at Alec, and turned away. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you. Unless you have my Chinese food, you may leave. Now." He added, when Alec still didn't move. He frowned. "Are you deaf? Get out!" He threw a flowerpot at Alec's head, who darted away.

"Magnus, I'm really, really, sorry! I have no idea what happened to me- I was crazy- I would never choose Jace over you!" Alec blurted out at last, and the room went dead silent. "Please- I'm begging you, forgive me! I swear I didn't mean it! I was at a party last night looking for vampires, and apparently I got a bit drunk or something, according to Jace, and I don't know what was wrong with me, and _can't we just start over_?" Alec ended his tirade with a whispered plea. Magnus looked up at 'vampires' and didn't seem to hear the rest of it.

"What kind of vampires?" He asked, his voice sounding thick and throaty.

"Um, regular ones? I honestly didn't really pay attention. I suppose they looked kind of- suspicious. Longer fangs, red eyes, but I think that may have been the strobe lights." Magnus lowered himself onto the couch, slumping against the leather, dropping his face into his hands. "Magnus?" Alec asked worriedly, moving hesitantly to rest his hands on the back of the couch. Magnus was muttering to himself, saying 'no, no, no, please no,' over and over again. "Are you- alright?" Magnus looked up, eyes bloodshot.

"Of course I'm not! But you bloody Shadowhunters never cared about Downworlders like me, did you? Always stuck to your own kind, huh?" He said bitterly, "Never caring about others." Alec bit his lip.

"I already told you, I'm really sorry about that…I don't know what was wrong with me. Now, what's wrong? Why was it so bad the vampire's eyes were red?" Magnus closed his eyes briefly.

"You stupid Shadowhunters and your stupid habit of trying to pretend like you care." Alec winced,

"But I _do _care!" Magnus snorted, and turned away from Alec.

"Do you really want to know?" Alec nodded eagerly,

"Of course I do. I want to help- my way of saying sorry?" He offered, and Magnus sighed, and patted the cushion next to him.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you." Alec complied, and Magnus sat cross legged, facing Alec, and a torrent of emotions raced across his face in a single instant- nervousness, resentment, anger, and the most surprising of all, fear. Not once in his whole time with Magnus had Alec seen him afraid. His stomach clenched, and he rubbed his fingers absentmindedly against his sweater sleeves. "When we-met my father, he spoke to me. He told me if I did not join him, to live with him as his rightful heir in Edom, he would take his revenge on the world I loved so dearly. He told me he would take everything I loved from me, in the most brutal way possible. Including you. I told him I would never let that happen, but I'm afraid he may be following you. Those vampires, they must've been demons. Red eyes, longer fangs, he must've hired a warlock to put a glamor on them. Had someone spread the rogue vampire rumor. Lured you there. Just to hurt me. My father is ruthless that way." Magnus said bitterly, glancing at Alec.

"I- I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know. And I wasn't planning on telling you. You just would've fussed, and tried to do something about it, and gotten yourself killed. I thought I could fix it." Magnus' eyes softened, and reached out a hand to rest on Alec's shoulder, "I need you to know, Alec, that I still haven't forgiven you. It might take me a while. But I'm willing to let you help. Strictly business. If you want you can even bring Jace along." He said distastefully, and Alec's face fell.

"Oh, well, alright then. If you want me to." Magnus laughed, bright and clear. His first real laugh since Edom.

"Oh, you stupid Shadowhunter you. Don't bring Jace then. Come on, let's go." He jumped up, and, slinging on a purple jacket over his white t-shirt, strode out the door, taking the stairs three at a time. Alec ran after him, grinning ear to ear.

When they got outside, Magnus launched into a description of what his father's demons might look like.

"Red eyes, extended teeth, suspicious look, probably taking the form of Downworlders- a warlock would never, ever glamour a demon to look like a Shadowhunter- the punishment for that is death by the Law. No matter how much money they were offered, no warlock would risk their life like that. Shadowhunters never forgive, and never forget." Alec nodded, trying to make sense of Magnus' torrent of information. They walked briskly down the street under a light drizzle, Magnus' spiky hair being flattened by the rain. "Also, I'm not sure how well stele's will work on this particular type of demon, speaking of which, approximately six of them are following us right now, so make sure to get your stele ready-"

"What? You said they might not-"

"Shut up. Now, did you see the football game last Tuesday?" Magnus continued in an even voice. Alec stared at him, and Magnus sighed, muttering, "Shadowhunters." A cold hand landed on Alec's shoulder, and he jerked into action. Spinning around, he grabbed the hand and flung it over his shoulder, slamming the vampire onto the pavement. An awful crack, and the vampire's neck lolled on its shoulders as it went limp. For good measure, Alec stabbed it through the heart with his stele. Magnus yelled something, and Alec turned, backflipping over Magnus to slash at the werewolf attacking him. It fell to the ground, and Magnus rolled his eyes. "Stupid, sexy Shadowhunters." Alec grinned at him, and, without looking, stabbed the third through the heart. Magnus incinerated the last two as Alec finished off the fourth, and then he frowned.

"Why was that so easy? In Edom, all five of us had trouble dispatching your father's demons."

"They're weaker here. And they were somewhat put off by my being here, as they could sense my father in me. Most of them won't be so easy to kill. Let's keep going." They began running, sprinting through the streets, towards the Institute.

"Why are we going here again?" Alec asked, and Magnus laughed.

"You honestly expected me to fight my _father _with only you? No offense." He added when he saw Alec's raised eyebrows. "Oh no, we're going to gather the whole of the Lightwoods, Herondales, Jace, Clary, Tessa, Ragnor Fell, everyone I know. Maybe I could even convince Catarina to come, but I doubt she'd abandoned her patients for something as boring as the death of the world as we know it. Now come on, let's go."

* * * One Hour Later * * *

Jace and Clary sat side by side, along with Tessa, Jem, Isabelle, Jocelyn, Luke, Maia, Ragnor, even Catarina. Along with many other Shadowhunters Jace had convinced to come. They all thought of him as quite the hero. Of course, it also helped how he'd neglected to tell them exactly _who_ had alerted him to the demon attack. Jia Penhallow was there, along with her daughter Aline, along with her girlfriend Helen. Many others were there, but Magnus still looked dissatisfied.

"We're leading them to their deaths." He kept muttering, and Alec grasped his hand,

"Of course we're not. We kind of defeated your father once, maybe we can kind of defeat him again." Magnus smiled sadly at Alec.

"Kind of won't do it. Until I'm dead, he won't rest, he won't cease to send demons." Alec glared at him,

"Don't say that." Magnus sighed ruefully as Jace got up, and the room fell silent.

"I'd exchange pleasantries and all the like, but I'm afraid we may be attacked any second, so I'll skip that." Nervous laughter rippled around the room, and Jace continued, "I've heard that a Greater Demon is planning on attacking us, and I'm proposing we stop it." No one spoke. No one coughed. No one even breathed. "He'll be coming here, so he'll be weaker, and his minions will be with him. He'll arrive in- oh, about twenty minutes." The room erupted into chatter, disbelief echoing in every voice, until Jia Penhallow shouted,

"Silence!" She took a deep breath, and continued, "I have reason to believe what Jace Herondale said is truth. I believe we should assemble the Clave-"

"No! He said _twenty minutes_. A Clave meeting could go on for hours. I say we contact anyone and everyone we know. We stand to the last. We will fight!" Everyone cheered, Shadowhunter and Downworlder alike, and there was a scramble for weapons. Magnus bit his lip. They would stand to the last. They would fight. And they would probably die in the attempt. Next to him, Alec grabbed two swords, a dagger, and four seraph blades, tucking each into his weapons belt.

"You ready?" He asked Magnus, and he sighed.

"Ready to die a painful death? Not really." Alec ran to join the flow of people, and Magnus followed, looking uneasily out over the warriors ready to risk their lives to fight his father. "And the Angel help them all." He muttered, and, surprised with himself for invoking the Angel, murmured, "Shadowhunters. They rub off on you, I suppose." He then ran off to find his Shadowhunter maybe, maybe not boyfriend.

The demons arrived with the dawn, a deep red sunrise that signaled the blood still to be spilled. Clary saw them first, with her Farsighted rune, black, circling beasts with leathery wings and scaly bodies. A rustle of movement jostled Magnus as the Shadowhunters gathered into defensive positions, preparing to fight. Then the demons descended, and the world broke into the screams of the damned. Magnus tore off demons wings with a slash of his hand, caused them to scream with agony as he snapped his fingers, sent them plummeting to the ground with a clap of his hands. Beside him, Alec slashed and hacked with his seraph blades, calling out their names one by one. They were winning- and Magnus felt a surge of adrenaline as they drove back the demons. He had just finished off the last demon in front of him when he heard Alec cry out. He whirled to see a dark mass advancing towards him, with the familiar, dreaded face of his father. Asmodeus, king of Edom, was here.

"Alec! Run!" Magnus screamed, but Alec was frozen, transfixed by those cold, endless black eyes. "Alec!" All around him, the battle raged on, but all he could see was Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the only person he'd ever really loved, about to be destroyed. Magnus began sprinting towards Alec, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jace leaping over dead demons, Isabelle racing towards her brother, but Magnus knew it wouldn't be enough. "Father, please!" He yelled, and Asmodeus looked up, eyes gleaming with amusement,

"You would call me Father, in front of all these Shadowhunters?" He rumbled, and Magnus stood straight, magic dancing along his bare arms,

"I would if they could see me destroy you first!" Asmodeus because shaking, roaring and thrashing about, and Magnus craned his neck around, to see if someone had stabbed him from behind, until he realized he was _laughing_.

"You? Destroy me? Please!" He snarled, and a red glow began fueling in his mouth,

"Alec! Move!" Jace hollered, and barreled into Alec, shoving him out of the way. A scorching burst of fire incinerated the grass where Alec had been standing, and that seemed to get his attention.

"What- who- Magnus?" Alec turned to the warlock, who was panting, staring with venom filled eyes at his father. Not taking his eyes off the demon, he said,

"You remember my father. He's here to kill you. I would suggest you run." The Shadowhunters around them were just starting to realize they had a Greater Demon in their presence, muttering and glancing over to Magnus, Alec, and Jace. Isabelle was caught up trying to dispatch four demons, but she gave them a thumbs up.

"I'm not leaving you." Alec said persistently, and Magnus sighed, muttering something about 'stubborn Shadowhunters'.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kill a Greater Demon!" Jace said, the light of battle shining in his eyes. Magnus nodded,

"Let's try. We'll probably fail, but we'll try anyway." He said dismally,

"Thank you, Mr. Optimistic." Jace muttered, and pulling out a seraph blade, charged the demon.

It started off well enough. The three of them attacked the demon, and Asmodeus was so surprised that two Shadowhunters and a warlock- his own son- would even consider attacking him alone. Jace and Alec aimed to the face, and Magnus stood a few feet away and blasted Asmodeus with magic.

"You fools! You can't beat me! I am a Greater Demon!" He roared, and Alec shot an arrow straight into his eye. With a scream of agony, Asmodeus ripped it out, and bellowed at Alec, "Your arrows can't wound me!" Alec shot six more into his forehead. "Stupid boy!" He snarled, and shot a burst of fire at Alec. He rolled aside, barely missing the jet of flame.

"Alec!" Magnus, Jace and Isabelle screamed in unison, but Asmodeus raked them away with his tail.

"Stay back, idiots! I will deal with this one!" They were forced to watch helplessly as Alec fought the Greater Demon, a demon even Alec would find hard to defeat. Every time Alec had a near miss, Isabelle would let out a tiny shriek. Magnus was gnawing on his fingernails, and Jace's arms were crossed, fingers digging into his arms, veins bulging on his neck. Alec screamed as the demons tail whipped across his back, and he fell to his knees.

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled, and sent a torrent of magic streaming at the demon. Alec rolled to the side, and Jace charged forwards, swords in hand. Asmodeus roared with laughter and struck Jace aside. He flew fifty meters and skidded to a halt in the middle of a pack of demons. They pounced, and Jace was lost in the swarm. Isabelle glanced helplessly from Jace to Alec, eventually drawing her whip and wrapping it around Asmodeus' leg.

"You Shadowhunters are so funny, thinking you can save everyone. But this one is mine. I've simply come to collect a debt." He grabbed the thin cord and jerked it to the side, sending Isabelle hurtling after Jace. Magnus stood alone in a field of death, silence pressing in on his ears. All he could hear was Alec, screaming, and his father, laughing.

"Over my dead body!" Magnus challenged, and Asmodeus roared with laughter,

"If that's all it takes-" Red hot fire fueled in his belly, burning bright red, sliding up through his throat, filling his lungs, until fire kindled in his mouth, dancing through his teeth. And then it erupted, bursting out of him in a single, bright flame, jettisoning straight towards Magnus. He squeezed his eyes shut, prepared to be incinerated, to feel himself burning to pieces, bit by bit, first his hair- oh, his hair would be the worst. He did love his hair. But second, the thing he loved more than his hair- Alexander Lightwood. If he died, Alec would be the only one left standing. And Magnus knew exactly what Asmodeus would do to him. He braced himself for heat, unbearable pain, and then perhaps a brief feeling of detachment, accompanied by a long, dark, nothingness. But it never came. All he heard was a gut wrenching scream of agony. And it wasn't his.

Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec, stupid, wonderful Alec, leaping in front of the fire, absorbing the brunt of the blow. The agony of it all would be enough to-to-

"Oh God, Alec!" Magnus wailed, long fingers tearing at his hair, and scrambled over to Alec, who was spread eagled on the grass. He was barely recognizable, his clothes charred and burned, his skin red and puckered. "Alec, Alec, Alec." Magnus murmured, smoothing back Alec's dark, silky hair, thick with blood and grit. His eyes cracked open, squinting up at Magnus. Through cracked, dry lips, he whispered,

"Magnus? Am I- am I dead?" Magnus cradled Alec's head in his lap, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Course you're not. You're still here, aren't you?" Alec coughed, blood dribbling down his cheek.

"Not for long." Magnus stroked Alec's cheek, murmuring reassurances.

"It'll be fine, you're fine, don't worry…" Alec coughed again, a great, hacking cough, splattering blood across Magnus' shirt.

"Just- whatever you do-" He sucked in a breath, choking on blood, as Magnus waited with bated breath.

"What, Alec, what?" He gently wiped the blood away with his sleeve. Alec gasped out,

"-don't blame yourself." He whispered, and heaved one last breath. He went limp in Magnus' arms, his eyes fluttering closed, and Magnus clutched Alec close to him, squeezing him hard. _Don't blame yourself Don't blame yourself Don't blame yourself- _But it was all his fault. Alec had jumped in front of him. To save him. And now Alec was dead. And Magnus was still alive. Stupidly, wretchedly, alive.

"FATHER!" Magnus roared, and stood, gently lowering Alec to the ground. "What have you _done_?" He snarled, and his eyes filled with sparks. "I've had _enough of you!" _A blinding blast of white light electrified the world, and with a howl filled with enough pain to split the world, Asmodeus the demon was no more.

Magnus crumpled, falling to the ground next to Alec, utterly drained. _Fitting,_ he thought drowsily, _that I should die next to Alec, and that my death should be my final act of love. _Followed by,_ someone should really write that down. _He felt as if his insides were shriveling up though, so it probably wasn't the best time to ask for a pen. Dimly, he heard the anguished cries of Jace and Isabelle, of Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell, and thought it rather nice that at least someone would miss him. If only because of his wonderful fashion sense. _Honestly, I always thought I'd go out with a big bang, like in the movies. Instead, I die in the dirt, face down. Just my luck. _With great effort, he took Alec's hand in his, closed his eyes, and never opened them again.


End file.
